Rifle slings have been used by the military since the introduction of firearms in warfare. In the beginning, a sling was mainly necessary to support the weight of a weapon during long marches. A two-point sling, in which one end of an adjustable strap is attached to a forearm of a rifle and the other end is attached to a butt stock, became the most dominant design. An operator positioned the rifle over one shoulder toward his back, where it was carried hands-free. In this position, the operator's forward movement did not cause the rifle to swing from its position on his back to bump his body with each step. Although this sling design supported the rifle during long marches, it did not provide immediate firing access. Two-point slings similar to the original designs are still in use.
In recent years, the single-mount sling has been introduced. This sling attaches near the midpoint of the rifle and supports the rifle in front of an operator's body. The single-mount sling offers immediate transition to a firing position from the “patrol ready” position. This type of sling, however, typically uses metal clasps or clips that require two hands to operate, precluding a simple or quick transition to other shooting positions or the stowing of a rifle behind an operator's back.
To make single-point sling designs more useful bungee cords have been used to attach the sling to the rifle. These bungee designs, however, have proven to be dangerous. For example, a rifle carried hands-free can become snagged, resulting in the rifle inadvertently releasing from the sling. This can result in the butt stock of the weapon forcefully impacting the operator's chin or other parts of his face.